disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-8781552-20130809005520
Randomness of the day: Kay............ I am MAD at Stephanie Meyer!!! How dare she compare/ copy the delightful wrld of Harry Potter to her, um, twilight? Harry Potter is so much better than twilight. also, has anyone noticed this: Sirius Black – turns into a giant black dog. Jacob Black – Werewolf shapeshifter type thing. because twilight hasnt copied that at all has it? Also... detest the way Stephenie Meyer points out that Bella is slim, but in a soft, curvy way, has long brown hair and brown eyes and is oh so beautiful. Take a look at the author: fat, long brown hair and brown eyes. Self-absorbed much? It’s one thing to base a character on yourself; it’s another to contantly go on about how gorgeous she is, when she’s an adaption of you… Okay there is no comparing twilight to Harry Potter! Twilight is a predictable little 4 book story that anyone could have written..J.K Rowling Wrote 7 books that you could not put down! The ideas in Harry Potter are something only a truly talented writer could come up with..Twilight is your basic love story..they date, they break up..shes on the rebound, there back together, they have the "S" word she gets preggers and she becomes a vampire..and lets face it everyone new she would become a vampire! Harry Potter has plots, funny moments truly sad moments deaths that would actually make you cry! Harry Potter was many peoples child-hoods, and it took ten years to bring the fantastic ideas to life…And anyone who says that Harry Potter is a copy of twilight is talking out of their mind! And people can relate to Harry Potter, the never ending friendships, that enemy you had in school, that fatherly teacher everyone had. Harry Potter will never be forgotton..Twilight didn’t make that big of and impact to be rememberd in 20 years. Plus I dont see a twilight theme park or a twilight exhibiton! Everyone love early,marry early and get pregnant early.that is exactly what twilight is about. i come to the conclusion that twilight is …. well horrendouspolitely.HP’s 1st page is 1000 times better than twilight put together.hp is about friendship,true values,love,and all the values which i personally feel is essential for life.rowling knows what shes doing! HARRY POTTER ROCKS TWILIGHT FLOPPS All you HP fans… you rock!!! You all see what Twilight truly is. Harry Potter is about friendship, love, bravery, happiness, and good vs. evil. Twilight is about a teenaged girl who falls in love with a sparkly vampire and gets pregnant at 18. I’ve read all the Harry Potter books and loved them. I also read all the Twilight books, not so much. I agree when people say that Twilight is a phase. When Rowling wrote the HP books she did so at the start living off benefits with nothing to lose and ended up encouraging an entire generation to read. The story depth of HP completely out does Twilight – there’s so many different twists and the depth to characters like Snape is outstanding and the emotional depth with scenes like with the resurrection stone is something I’ve not seen in any Twilight books or films. Also, a clear factor as to why HP is better than Twilight, Harry Potter is the most successful film franchise of all time – Twilight will never be able to reach that level of success. I mean really, any Twilight fan please explain how Twilight could be better. Harry Potter is something that every kid has grown up and to an extent can relate to because it’s about the fact that even though there is darkness within yourself, you can overcome it. I fail to get any such message from Twilight. Sorry PPL, just plz, pla\z bear with me!!! ~ Jen